


Things are going well

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Can't even get into a bed before they get started, can they?
Relationships: William/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Things are going well

**Author's Note:**

> <~<;

William hadn't expected it, is all.

Well, no, that was wrong, he sort of had, but still. The shock was almost a bonus, if he let himself think about it.

But he didn't quite have the time, not with hands on his hips and scouring for ways under his clothes, hot breath on his neck and the pressure of a body pressed so close.

A few buttons undone, and William was still in his stage outfit, had walked home in it as usual, and it had been equal sorts of flustering and good feelings, to know the other man had come by just to watch his little show. With his assistant on holiday the pacing was a bit more rigorous, trying to control every aspect and still be entertaining, but so far he didn't seem to disappoint. The audience always clapped, always gasped and laughed at his antics, and he was glad for it.

Things were going well.

Better than well, actually, especially when a mouth pressed itself to his throat and it was warm, calloused hands at his sides as he raised his own arms, encircling the others body and letting his fingers card through the mass of dark hair set just so for him.

It was almost surprising, to see the man all cleaned up and as, well, he'd admit even _dapper_ looking, dressed to the nines in black and red, hair combed and styled for once. It had sent a hard flutter through him, a warm glow in his chest at the sight, to know Wilson had dressed up in such a way for his little show, of all things. Meeting him afterwards, stepping out with the animals cages in tow and seeing in the back alley, adjusting his glasses at the sight, waiting and still looking so damn, damn _good_ , had flattered him more than he wanted to admit truly.

To think, that someone would want to go through the effort for him! William has had such a rough time of it his whole life that wrapping his mind about the concept was still a bit hard.

Their friendship, acquaintanceship, had changed the last month or so, and it seemed for the far better. He's never felt in such a way for another man before.

The kisses were hot, warm and damp and oh, he shivered under them, tilted his head up and closed his eyes, hummed, hands falling to twine around the back of the other man's neck, smooth, greasy curls tangled between his fingers, and he could feel the smile pressed to his skin, the way Wilson shifted to lean more of his weight against him.

He was so glad his housings did not have thin walls. He'd not want to disturb anyone with this, not at all!

Those calloused hands were moving again, shivering as they brushed over his clothing, helped him shrug his suit jacket almost all the way off, to hang just barely on his shoulders, and then the buttons of his vest and undershirt, sliding to undo the clasps of his other undergarments.

This wasn't the first time they've done this, engaged into activities the two of them were in their own right to do in the privacy of his home, but it did take a moment, to let out a held breath as those lips pulled away, eyes half lidded to look upon the others face. Scrunching up, the poke of his tongue from his lips as Wilson concentrated, the curl of wrinkles about his forehead and the aftershadow on his chin and cheeks, rough and yet suiting him just fine. The last bits of what William wore always did give the man trouble, and after a moment of just breathing, soaking in the sight of such focus, Wilson's eyes finally flashing up to meet his own, he smiled and let his own hands land atop the others feeling him up.

His face burned with this, warm and hot, and William couldn't meet the gaze for long but he entwined their fingers for a second before easily, familiarly unhooked and shrugged the troublesome articles of clothing from himself, sliding to his hips and catching before falling to the floor.

“I'm going to have to get used to that someday, you know.”

His partners voice was a roughened one, sometimes pitching sharp at times but usually so dully scrapped, almost enough to fit his short stature and stout build, and William spread his arms to allow the man back, pressing together once more.

“Practice does make perfect, don't worry.” He smiled as he said it, only realizing just as the other man chuckled what he insinuated, and as answer hummed, hands curling to tangle once more into that so softly inviting hair, eyes falling closed. The smile on his face was soft, but so much wider than he ever thought he could even smile, heart beating in his chest with an intensity he'd almost fear if he wasn't held just as tightly, the feeling of warm breath exhaled against his now almost fully exposed collarbone, hair he could bury his nose into and breath deep.

It couldn't be said he's never done such things before, but it was never like this. It couldn't even be compared, and he'd dare not ruin it by doing so.

Those hands brushed up at his shirt, tugged half unbuttoned for a moment, and then William shivered at the contact as they trailed underneath, warm palms to his sensitive skin. They wandered over his ribs, calloused fingers pressing to the dips and making him fight the urge to wiggle, breathing deep and standing still as the man felt him up.

A curl around, to his back and then the notches of his spine, him leaning a bit to allow such so the wall did not interfere. Almost, almost the back of his neck, shakily exhaling as hands withdrew back down under his arms and dipping to his stomach, pressing warm palms firmly and rubbing in almost soothing circles, and his breathing was picking up a bit, basking in the touch, the contact, eyes still closed and own hands still curled into the other mans thick hair.

He couldn't do much under the onslaught of petting, shaky breathing as finally, finally, those calloused, skillful hands rose up from his abdomen, to his chest, and then-

The thought process was a little murkier here, as it always would be, but the level of attention to the skin and flesh on his bones there, curling and then almost gently kneading, the lean of the other man's body as Wilson felt him up so completely, was still so much. William didn't want to admit that he...quite liked it actually, especially when the man dipped his head down to cushion his face to his chest just so, breathing warm air to his skin, fingers trailing to more sensitive parts and circling all too sensually, as if in the know how of what his body exactly liked.

Which was more or less true. It hadn't taken long for his partner to realize that, even with the shame and almost dysphoria in it all, his chest was all too sensitive. And, perhaps it was the thought that it was him, that it was _Wilson_ , that made his heart beat with a bit more enthusiasm, breathing deepening out into shallow inhales and exhales, especially when there were kisses leveled upon him there.

Sometimes tongue, and the brush, touch of wetness was a shuddering zap up his spine, mouth falling open as the man adjusted himself to lay hot attentions to one side of him, the brush of his scraggy face against his sensitive chest, and William's shallow gasps were low, quiet, hands now tightening ever so slightly in that thick soft hair.

His knees felt oddly weak, now leaning fully on the wall at his back, panting as kisses and licks and, very rarely, a few choice sucks and nips were lavished upon him, chest heaving as the swirl of sensitive feedback went in a loop to his mind. It was sometimes all too surprising, to feel such things, such instinctive emotion and bodily response, after so long of the same old, same old.

William knew of sex, he knew of the build up and foreplay, but his experiences of then could never compare to what this was.

It felt like such an, an _animal_ thing, at times, almost too much to comprehend, but then the other man would raise up his dark eyes and they'd shine and his breath would catch in his throat and-

Those calloused hands would reach his face, cup his narrow cheeks and guide him into a kiss, wet, chapped lips to his, moving against him, with him, a hum and touch and his eyes closed under it all, glasses falling a hint crooked, tongue brushing his lips and parting him with almost too much ease, too much feeling.

It was, it was almost _disgusting_ , in the way of things, but he did so with his partner and as such it felt so soundly like something more. He'd never be able to describe it, melting under the touch and feelings and raw emotions bubbling in his throat, the other man swallowing his panting moans with so much ease and need, hands trailing once more down his throat to press and touch and tease his chest, rub fingers in such arcs to make him almost wither.

To say he wasn't a bit excited was an understatement. More so, in fact, knees pressing together for a moment almost automatically, wincing at the slide of his own excitement, wet and damp and flutters under his belly, that mouth falling to his neck and throat, to press under his chin. The briefest of touches to his hip, hands falling to finger about the band of his trousers, Wilson pulling away a moment, eyes casting downwards, face red and lips glistening and eyes taking him in, his panting, vulnerableness almost rising in shame and embarrassment like a lump in his throat for a moment.

But then disintegrated away, washed down when those eyes raised to his, and they were warm and soft, far softer than he could imagine at times, and the smile given to him was just as such, too much, thumbs at his hips circling slowly at his skin. The eye contact caught him up, entrancing, so William didn't quite notice the movement until his partner had pressed close, hips sliding against his own. It was almost automatic, to spread his legs, knees shaking with a soft sound he couldn't control from his throat, his hands now gripping to the others shoulders tightly, and the feeling of another's excitement was almost too much to bare.

The slightest of movement, friction, pressing against him just so, and he was being watched with a rapturous attention and he hadn't even realized he had leaned back his head a moment, eyes closing at the feelings swirling in his chest and dropping down, a warm hint below his belly, and it was just so much for one person, one fellow such as himself.

It was heady, this warmth and attention, and William rode on it for a moment, lost himself at the slow, steady rocking against him, one hand still at his hip and the other raising to trail his ribs, causing such a stir as he swallowed his own panting breath, this swirly cloud of warmth that bloomed in his chest, spread outwards to buzz warmly through his limbs, arms hanging just so limply onto stout, stable shoulders. 

Perhaps a bit much, because the movements slowed to a stop and he had to reorganize, blink open his eyes a few times to bring the world into focus, almost too dizzy to reacquaint once more.

It's just been far too long since he's felt such things, and it was almost too much to handle in a less entranced way.

But his partners face shown, in an almost wondered, awestruck way, and that just sent a crashing down of blushing embarrassment once more, flushed whatever he had been doused with away just as quickly as it had arrived.

A face, pressed to his own, nuzzling against his neck as the weight shifted, chest to chest, his own unclothed, and those hands circled around and pressed palms to his back, pulled into a tight embrace, and his own words were caught in his throat at the reaction.

“I can't believe how awfully _good_ you look right now.”

The meaning swirled in his brain for a moment, lost and then found, and by then kisses were being pressed to his neck and then jaw and then those hands were up and tugging his head down for another full kiss, almost too fast and yet just fast enough. His own hands, feeling warm and a hint numb still, rose shakily to tangle in that hair, and very suddenly he pulled the kiss a bit closer, pressed closer, heart hammering in his chest and throat and he just, he just-

William _wanted_ all this, all this offered to him, this wonderfully wonderful warmth and heat and touch, and good god did he love this man.

After that there was a subtle shift, change, his own hands finally feeling more than just uselessly there, pulling tightly at shirt and vest and wrapping around that stout back, trying to find the perfect grip, the perfect grasp, a way to hold on at the sudden little thrust and friction against each other, a panting groan from his throat and, for the first time in this interaction, a huff of sound from Wilson, heaved against his sweaty skin and gasped to his throat. His own touch seemed to spur it on, the gentle rocking of before a bit more haphazardous, a bit more passionate and then even more so.

He could do this, William dizzily, near drunkenly realized, for forever. Eternity, oh how much he wanted to be enshrouded in this warm, sparking bloom of feelings, swirled chemicals in the blood that _sang_ with every sound he heard break from his partner, moaned into his ear, chapped lips to his skin in heady kisses. It was so much and almost enough, almost, almost-

The stop was shuddered, a moment where a kiss pressed together was stealing the air from his lungs, pulling away to pant as his partner stilled himself, saliva breaking in the strands connecting them, and William couldn't help it, he really couldn't, looking to the other man and licking his lips almost subconsciously, breathing hard and with the effort this warmth was making of him.

And, somehow, that seemed to be the spark the other man needed.

Hands pressed to his chest, fingers spread and thumbs rubbing a light circled touch, and it was certainly confusion, for his partner to suddenly drop to a kneel. His hands had nothing to grasp then, and for a moment he was all too dizzily high on it all to understand.

And then those fingers were tugging his trousers down by the bands and the warming shock of understanding was long enough to still his voice in his throat.

For a moment those hands went to his undergarments, lightly laid upon them, and that face William's come to love so dearly rose up to him with a questioning air, red hot and still breathing a bit heavily, eyes swirled with softness and lust and everything else he couldn't dare to name.

“This alright, with you? I don't want to do anything you'd not like.”

For a few moments his breath was caught in his throat, glasses feeling fogged and still so caught up in it all, but the meaning was clear enough, almost too much so, and William swallowed thickly with a tiny, little, nod.

It was a good enough answer.

The cold air was a lot, a huff he hadn't anticipated, biting his lower lip and fighting the urge to close his eyes, knees shaking under the knowledge of what was to come-

But he hardly had the time to process the transition, because then there was heat and warmth and, and _tongue-_

A full body shudder, up his spine, hands darting to the thick tangle of hair so easily accessible to him, curling a hold, trying to not be too tight, too much, but his body was too much, so god awfully excited by now, he, oh he knew that it was-

That skillful mouth parted him so easily, swiped upwards with that warm tongue and pressed deeper, so much, it was _so much-_

Warm static, playing up and down his spine and the shuddering moans, panting, not enough air intake with each breath, chest heaving at the swirled instinctive feelings, the slightest of swaying from his hips as William's hands tightened, a gasp and squeezing his eyes shut at the shuddered _pleasure-_

_-oh god it was always so much-_

There was, there was a name on his tongue, falling from his lips like a halted, stunted mantra, curling and feeling that tongue smooth over his intimate parts with skill he couldn't comprehend, it was warmth and heat and wet, so godly smooth, Wilson's mouth so wonderful feeling, pressed just _so_ against him-

And he was just too wound up to hold out much longer, it was just so much, and his sharper gasps, he couldn't even get his tongue to work for sound, for his partners name, it was a rolling wave of pleasant _pleasure_ , so strongly buzzing and complete and, and-

A hum, pressed against his skin, the roll of a tongue against somewhere parted and spread and enough to send such a hard _shiver_ up his back, almost, almost, building building, the man kneeled between his legs, shifting, allowing his hands to curl tight and pull close, and William didn't quite notice, too enthralled and dizzy with the high of pleasure, of bliss rubbing and rolling against him, almost, _almost-_

But the slightest of movement, a sudden huffed sound to meet his sharp gasp, air panted against his sensitive flesh for a brief pausing moment, his hands entangling in thick, soft hair, and he was able to crack open his eyes, just to, just to _see-_

And it, it was a lot, to see his partners hand fisted below, stroking himself almost intune with his own stuttered cries, not quite able to see but almost, a swirl of heady feeling and emotion rising from his chest to his throat at the stuttered gasp pressed against him, the suddenness of a tongue pressed, _pressed-_

His eyes shut tight, groaned sound that rippled out of him, the wave, crashing as his knees locked, hands tight in the others hair, a humming buzz of absolute, absolute wonderful mind numbing _pleasure-_

William wheezed, for a few moments, knees shaking as the air in him washed through, the static in his brain slowly starting to pull back, hands tightening and then loosening in that wonderfully soft hair, each gasp punctured by the cloud that was falling over him in all its, its glory he couldn't quite describe.

His grip loosened, warm air panted against his even more so sensitive skin, and his glasses were fogged and it was a heady high, taking a moment to come back down, feeling as if he could just collapse.

He's never cum that hard before, and it was, ah, leaving its mark. 

It was, it was a moment, but he was shakily leaning against the wall and his partner was looking up at him, lips parted and watching with an almost blissed out expression, so close, and his arm shook but he held it out, took Wilson's hand to carefully pull him up.

And to collapse against each other, breathing hard, slowly evening out, and it took another moment, to recognize the hard dampness pressed against his thigh, the still shaky breathing from the other man as he circled his arms about his back.

His partner had an almost ungodly amount of stamina at times, but he was so, so close, he could feel the pent up way he held to him, face pressed to the side against his chest, breathing warm air against his skin and humming in almost, almost contentment at the position, cushioned as he was.

So tense, on the edge, as William trailed a hand down the shorter man's spine, clothing in the way and damp with sweat, and the shiver pressed to him, the humph of air breathed against his own sticky exposed skin, brought a softened, probably dopey smile to his face.

He felt, as if almost floating, maybe, and holding the weight of his partner was such a wonderfully filling thing.

And, so was when his hand found its way to his partner's hard, warm arousal.

A twitch and groan, the faintest of a thrust. Warm flesh in hand, pressing his nose into Wilson's hair and breathing him in, heartbeat knocking slowing down, but feeling that warm cloud still in him, still flooding with a high he'd never want to exchange. Pre coating his fingers, dabbling them down a hard, standing length, feeling every groan shudder through his partner, full body shivers and hands tight around him, grasping at the clothing he still had hanging limply off him.

Teasingly, almost, and William was smiling, how it sent flutters of a different sort, hearing the whimpers of the man against him, melted and warm and so malleable, and after a moment more of the faint touch he wrapped his hand around and started to give Wilson the gratifying strokes he oh so was begging for.

That didn't even take long, so ready, so brought to the edge, and there was a tense shudder of preparation, a tightness and gasped in breath, and the little length his fingers stroked so thoroughly throbbed, before his partner let out a muffled cry and released into his hands with a dizzy, shaky thrust. The collapse of the other man into his arms was a full thing, heaving breath and hair in his face and his hand wet and sticky, and it was such an odd thing, to feel warmth and all too much flood up through his chest at the feeling.

“There you go…” William whispered into his hair, every pant against him warm and the hands curled about him clinging so wonderfully.

To have brought him to completion, to feel so eased by having the attentions lavished upon him earlier, it was such an odd thing. Disgusting, so animal instinctive, but it sent his heart aflutter at the little breaths, the little kiss pressed to his collarbone, and his own pressed to his partners forehead, and they'd head to bed soon enough but for now, for now….

He was to stay here, wrapped about his partner and Wilson about him, and good god did William love, love him so for it.

**Author's Note:**

> >~>;


End file.
